Petite conversation entre amis
by Spreid
Summary: Petite conversation Facebook entre membre de Sg1 !


_**Petite conversation entre amis !**_

Ma première Fic Stargate, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Rien ne m'appartient .

* * *

Sam est passé de « Fiancé » à « célibataire ».

(Jack O'neill aime ça)

- Daniel Jackson : Sam, tu vas bien ?

-Sam Carter : oui merci

-Daniel Jackson : si ta besoin de parler ont est la =)

-Sam Carter : merci Daniel

_**Jack O'neill**_ Aujourd'hui je suis content, sa tente qui une soirée Star wars ?

(Sam carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c et 9 autres aime ça)

-Daniel Jackson : moi je veux bien Jack !

-Teal'c : moi aussi O'neill

Jack O'neill : cool sa vas être bien, Teal'c emmener des chips et Danny Boy la bière et Carter vous venez ?

- Sam Carter : je ne s'est pas, mon général

-Rodney McKay : Ah si Sam vient, je viens aussi =D

-Sam carter : heu …

-Jack O'neill : dégagé McKay, vous n'êtes pas inviter !

(Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Cam Mitchell et 15 autres aimes ça)

-Rodney McKay : mais …

-Cam Mitchell : moi aussi je veux bien venir et Lorne aussi

-Jack O'neill : ok donc on dit 19h chez moi et prenez des trucs pour faire un barbecue.

_**Daniel Jackson**_ Sa c'est une super fête, un petit streap-poker entre amis, Jack qui est en caleçon et c'est Sam qui gagne ! La veinarde =)

(Sam Carter, Jack O'neill, Cam Mitchell et 5 autres aime ça)

Jack O'Neill : LA FERME DANIELLL !

Sam Carter : heu les gars vous savez que vous êtes juste a coter, pourquoi vous parlez sur Facebook ?

Evan Lorne : je crois qu'ils sont un peu bourré, mon colonel =D

Sam Carter : vous aussi je crois bien

Daniel Jackson : tous à poil dans la piscine !

(Sam Carter, Cam Mitchell, Teal'c, Evan Lorne et 4 autres aimes ça)

Jack O'neill : TEAL'C attraper le !

* * *

_**Jack O'neill **_Merci pour cette super fête ! Même si y'a des partis de Daniel que je n'aurais préféré pas voir.

(Sam Carter, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson et 7 autres aime ça)

Teal'c : Je suis désolé O'neill de ne pas avoir réussi a attrapé Daniel Jackson

Jack O'neill : c'est vrai qu'il court vite quand il a trop bu …

Evan Lorne : moi j'ai bien aimé quand on a fait une partie de football American,

Sam carter : oué moi aussi j'ai bien aimé, surtout quand Teal'c a fait volé Cam

(Sam carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c et 9 autres aime ça)

Cam Mitchell : je crois qu'il m'a cassé l'épaule, j'ai encore mal !

(Sam Carter et Jack O'neill aimes ça)

Teal'c : je suis désolé Mitchell

Daniel Jackson : moi je me souviens de pas grand-chose, juste que j'ai vu Sam et Jack sortir discrètement en fin de soirée, alors dites-nous ce qui s'est passé, on veut tous savoir ?

(Sam carter, Cam Mitchell, Teal'c et 11 autres aime ça)

Jack O'neill : il ne s'est rien passé Daniel, on a juste discuté

Daniel Jackson : Discuter de quoi ?

Jack O'neill : DANIEL !

(Sam carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c et 18 autres aime ça)

Sam Carter : Jack on devrait peut être leur dire ?

Daniel Jackson : « Jack » ?

(Walter Harriman, Evan Lorne, Teal'c et 25 autres aime ça)

Jack O'neill : Daniel la ferme et Sam dit leur si tu veux

Cam Mitchell : Nous dire quoi ?

Sam Carter : j'aurais préféré vous le dire de vive voix mais comme on ne va pas se voir pendant un moment - Jack et Moi on est ensemble !

(Cam Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Sylvester Siler et 59 autres aime ça)

Daniel Jackson : Génial *Applaudissements* je suis super content pour vous

Sam Carter à changer son nom en Sam O'neill

(Jack O'neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c et 15 autres aime ça)

Sam O'neill : Quoi ?

Daniel Jackson : moi j'aime bien

Sam O'neill : Daniel, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas !

Jack O'neill : moi aussi j'aime bien !

Sam O'neill : Jack tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

* * *

_**Daniel Jackson**_ Sa fait un moment qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle de Jack et Sam !

(Sam O'neill, Jack O'neill, Teal'c et 9 autres aime ça)

Jack O'neill : ont étaient très occupé Daniel

Daniel Jackson : à faire quoi ? Des bébés ? Parce que même pas un coup de fil, Franchement !

(Evan Lorne, Cam Mitchell, John Shepard et 9 autres aime ça)

Sam O'neill : Daniel ! Tu c'est très bien qu'on était parti sur Atlantis pour 2 mois, on vient juste de rentré.

Daniel Jackson : oui mais, vous auriez pu nous donnais des nouvelles

Jack O'neill : pourquoi ? Ont ta manque Danny Boy ?

(Sam O'neill, Teal'c, Walter Harriman et 3 autres aime ça)

Daniel Jackson : Oui, vous m'avez manqué et je n'en peux plus de Vala, elle me rend cinglé

(Sam O'neill, Paul Davis, Teal'c et 5 autres aime ça)

Jack O'neill : A oui j'ai entendu parler de cet histoire de bracelet, mon pauvre Daniel sa doit être horrible d'être 24h/24h accroché à une jolie fille.

(Cam Mitchell, Teal'c, Evan lorne et 9 autres aime ça)

Daniel Jackson : Ha Ha Ha …

Jack O'neill est maintenant ami avec Vala Mal Doran

(Teal'c, Cam Mitchell, Sam O'neill et 8 autres aime ça)

Vala Mal Doran : Chic, on parle de moi ! Et j'ai enfin trouvé comment marche votre système de communication primitif.

Cam Mitchell : arrête de dire que tout sur notre planète est primitif sérieux

Vala Mal Doran : ok ok j'arrête promis, mais n'empêche que j'ai raison

Cam Mitchell : rrrr …

(Sam O'neill, Jack O'neill, Teal'c et 9 autres aime ça)

* * *

_**Daniel Jackson**_ je vais être Parrain ! Un petit O'neill vas arriver !

Jack O'neill : pour la discrétion on repassera

(Sam O'neill, Cam Mitchell, Daniel Jackson et 28 autres aime ça)

Daniel Jackson : désolé mais je suis trop content

(Sam O'neill, Jack O'neill, Cam Mitchell et 5 autres aime ça)

* * *

J'espère que sa vous a plus !


End file.
